


PercyxNicoxWill

by darkreader1108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Percico - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Threesome, solangelo, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreader1108/pseuds/darkreader1108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Sex. This is smut. Warning over.</p><p>This is actually Percicoxwill, but I'm hoping to make one more neutral for everyone to enjoy. But I still think Solangelo shippers can like this too. </p><p>Percy and Nico have been together for a while, and Percy has always had a suspicion that Will, Nico's best friend, had a thing for Nico. </p><p>It turns out he does, but his desire for him doesn't come from his heart, but rather his other love organ, and Percy decides to help him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PercyxNicoxWill

Percy watched Nico order their food at the counter. He moved his gaze to Will, who was also watching him. Percy studied his face, his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were roaming Nico's lower backside.

Percy smirked, "he's cute, isn't he?" Will's head snapped up, "what- no I" Percy laughed, "it's okay Will. I'm not mad." Will's face was as red as a cherry. He was caught by Percy staring at his boyfriend, and his thoughts weren't innocent.

"So you do like him," Percy said matter-a-factly after Will's skin started to return to its sun-kissed color. "Um, no. I don't like him. I..." Will gulped, "I might be a little attracted to him..."

He was ready for Percy to hit him, cuss him out, or just tell Nico to defriend him. But instead, Percy smiled, "yeah, I get that. I mean, he has a nice ass, don't you agree?" Will turned dark again, "um... Yeah, I guess."

Percy looked at him again with a mischievous smile, "you know, I misjudged you. I thought you were trying to steal my boyfriend from me, but in reality, you just have some pint up sexual tension. Let me help you." Percy then told Will about an idea he had, a sexual idea, one that will definitely help him with the slight boner in his jeans.

Nico then walked up to them with two trays of food in his hands, "what did I miss?" Percy took a tray out of Nico's hands, "nothing much. Let's eat, I'm starving."

...

Percy pulled back from Nico's lips, his arm resting on his waist. "I've been meaning to ask you about something, how would you feel about trying something new?"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, "like?"

"Like... A threesome?" Nico shot up, "what?!"

Percy sat up as well, "relax, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I just promised a friend I would help him with a sexual issue." Nico looked at Percy like he was crazy. "Percy, a threesome? With who?"

Will walked through the opened bedroom door. He looked nervous, scared even. "You don't have to. I just..."

Nico was very confused, in which then Percy explained what was going on. When he was finished, Nico was in pure shock. "Is that true?"

Will shrugged his shoulders, "it's just a boner, no big deal." Although it was a big deal to Will. Being able to live out his fantasies? It was amazing that it was even being considered.

Nico bit his lip and looked at Percy, "and you're okay with this?" Percy shrugged as well, "I don't have a problem with it. It's up to you."

Nico thought it over, then looked up at Will, "things won't be weird between us after this, right?"

Will smiled, "of course not. We'll always be friends." Nico nodded, "okay then. I'm in."

Will hesitated for only a moment before jumping on the bed and kissing Nico squarely on the lips. Nico kissed back once he got over the shock of Will's lips being on his. His fingers rolled through Will's blonde hair, and he felt Percy's hand on his back.

Percy sat behind Nico, sucking on his neck and holding his waist. Nico was stuck in the middle of the two, and he wasn't complaining one bit.

Will was on cloud nine with lust. He didn't care he had to share Nico, doing it with Percy was fine with him. He moved his lips to the other side of Nico's neck, his hand rubbed Nico's chest.

Nico bit his lip trying to contain a moan from slipping. Sweet spots on both sides of his neck were being sucked on, and Percy's hand was right between his legs. The friction made him whimper and squirm.

Percy popped off the hickey on Nico's neck. He backed off completely, leaving Nico's now hardened member alone in his pants.

Percy moved up on the bed and the other two followed. "How about you two kiss?" Nico asked, thinking it wasn't fair to have all the attention on him.

Percy pulled Will in for a deep kiss, using his tongue which may have left Will a little dazed.

Nico would never admit it out loud, but watching them kiss was the hottest thing he had witnessed since the first time he'd seen Percy naked.

Percy pulled Nico forward on the pillow between him and Will. He reclaimed his boyfriend's lips, then looked up at the other boy.

"Is there anything special you would like to do to him?" Nico shivered at the sentence and blushed when Will nodded.

Percy helped get Nico undressed, his shirt, his pants, then finally his underwear. Nico's penis was fully hard, standing between his legs, it seemed to taunt Will.

Will grabbed his shaft and sucked the tip into his mouth. Nico gasped and moaned, and Percy captured his lips into another kiss.

Will moved his hands up and down on his shaft as he sucked on the tip. He licked down the sides to spread saliva around. He could hear Nico moaning against Percy's mouth, his hips jerked and rolled with Will's tongue.

When Percy ended the kiss, Nico panted to catch his breath between moans.

You would think Percy would get jealous, but actually, it turned him on. Nico's moans and the look on his face was hot. Really hot. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were almost black with lust and pleasure.

Percy reached up and gently pinched Nico's nipple. Nico gasped again, his eyes closed and he leaned his head back. Percy smiled and adjusted himself to be able to suck on the bud.

Will peeked up at Nico when moaned louder. His hand was in Percy's black hair as he sucked on his nipple.

Will swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, slowly at first but then quicker. Nico's hips jerked up and Percy placed a hand on the back of Will's head. "That's enough for now. We don't want it to end too early."

Nico whimpered and sat up. He looked around and noticed he's the only one without clothes. "I'm not going to be the only one naked," he stated.

Percy lifted his shirt up, so did Will. Nico felt his dick pulsate at the sight of the two naked men. The rest of their clothes fell to the floor, and Will watched Nico's reaction to his fully exposed body. To say the least, he wasn't disappointed.

"So... How are we going to do this?" Will asked.

Percy looked at Nico, "what do you think?"

Nico bit his lip. Embarrassed, he said, "how about, I top Percy, and..."

"I'll top you if you want" Will suggested. Percy watched as they both looked at him for approval. "I like that idea."

Nico crawled on Percy and kissed him. He was usually the bottom, but sometimes he was on top, and now he gets to top Percy and have sex with Will (which he didn't know before how much he looked forward to.)

Will came up behind Nico, caressing his sides as Nico continued to kiss his boyfriend. Will took that moment to admire Nico’s behind.

Nico pulled back, leaning into Will to ask- "have you ever done this before?" Did Will have sex before? No. It was a new experience for him, and he gets to have a threesome with two handsome men. Could you get any luckier?

Nico kissed Will for reassurance after he shook his head. Percy leaned over to retrieve the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Nico rubbed his hands over Percy's chest, "do you need any preparation?"

"No. Just go in slowly," Percy said. Nico kissed his lips and turned to Will in Percy's lap. Percy played with Nico's hips as Will enjoyed a deep kiss from Nico. "Ready?" Will nodded, eager to be inside Nico.

Percy repositioned himself on his back, Nico moved as well, between Percy's legs. Will watch Nico as he lubed up his shaft, and carefully placed the head inside Percy. Percy tensed at first, but eased before Nico pushed the rest of the way in.

Being on the bottom was weird for Percy, but he still enjoyed it. He just hoped Will would fuck Nico hard since he himself wasn't able to.

Nico waited until Percy relaxed more into the mattress before looking at Will. "Here," Nico said, handing Will the bottle of lube. "You can go in now."

Nico tried not to think too hard about the fact he was having a threesome with his best friend, if he did think about it, he would get self-conscious and nervous. Having someone else in the bed with them made Nico clam up. But he trusted Will, and he was nice to look at.

Will's fingers, strong and nimble from years of handling archer bows and bandages, were slick with the cool lubricant and easing their way into Nico.

Nico bit his lip, trying to keep a decent look on his face in front of Percy. Will turned his finger around as he went deeper, pulling in and out with a circular motion. Will wasn't discouraged by Nico's quietness. He knew by the way Nico was gripping Percy's legs, and the wink Percy gave him, that Nico was trying not to fall apart.

Will wiggled in another finger, catching the small moan that escaped from Nico's lips.

While Will was fingering Nico, Percy was getting impatient. He was hard, and Nico was still inside him. The moments Nico made caused by Will's fingers, left Percy trying to muffle his own moans. Good news: Nico was melting in Will's hands, it wouldn't be long.

Will brushed against Nico's prostate one more time, getting a satisfying moan from him, before pulling his fingers out. By the expression on Percy's face, Will knew he was more than ready to get started.

He spread a generous amount of lube on his d*ck, then slowly pushed into Nico. Nico's insides were hot, tight, and inviting. It was unlike anything he could ever mimic with his hand. He made himself wait until Nico told him to move.

To Will's relief, Nico whispered through his struggle not to moan, "you can move now."

Will slowly move out making Nico move with him. Percy, who waited for the longest with a d*ck inside him, was grateful for the movement. They all three moaned, Will's more like a whimper with the new sensation of a tight, hot body around him.

Nico never felt so much at once. Percy was clamped around his shaft and Will was moving inside him, it was two amazing feelings at the same time and he was in bliss. He thrust into Percy on Will's rhythm. Will's arms wrapped around Nico's chest, holding him closer as he continued to move his hips.

Percy bit his lip, trying to control his volume. By Will holding Nico closer to him, it put Nico in a new angle, one that rubbed up against Percy's prostate with each thrust. To make it worse, the look on Nico's face made Percy's body even more excited. Nico's eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw was relaxed, allowing moans to slip out freely, cheeks flushed.

It was an expression that if Will saw, he would've came instantly. He was already holding back the best he could, but the feel of Nico's body made that difficult. Nico's back was pressed against his chest, cool to the touch, but was releasing body heat and a little sweat. It was the perfect contrast. Having Nico pressed against him, increased the experience of being inside him.

His insides were slick and warm, still tight despite obviously having sex with Percy numerous times. Will bit Nico's shoulder as his lower body tightened.

Nico was just as close, if not closer. Being stuck in the middle gave an unfair advantage. Both of his pleasurable spots were being invaded, causing everything to build up like a dam already springing a leak.

Will came first, simultaneously setting off Nico. Percy then shot out his white hot liquid between them. Nico slumped forward with the loss of balance, Will's arms were the only things there to catch him.

Will pull out, tired and slumped on the pillow. Nico kissed Percy deeply before pulling out as well. "So," Nico said after a few breaths, "how was it?"

Will forgot how to form words, Percy pulled Nico down in between them and cuddled into his side. "It was... awesome," Will said, not trying to hold back his amazement. Nico smiled and kissed him, pulling him closer to them as well.

"I don't have to leave right away, do I," Wil asked, suddenly remembering sadly that this was only a one-time thing. Percy smiled at him in amusement, "no. You can stay the night if you want."

They all three shared a look, that wasn't going to be the only time they got tangled that night.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
